Willy Tybur
Willy Tybur, hailed as the Savior's Descendant, was an influential antagonist in Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Willy seeks to unite the world's nations for a united war attack on the Island of Paradis to destroy it's Eldian race, of whom Willy is a member of but perceieves them a threat. In the Marley arc (story goes Marleyan perspective) he is considered as the main antagonist to the Eldian perspective. Biography Past Willy war born into the influential Tybur family. Despite being Eldians, the Tyburs enjoy privileges in Marley because they were the family that, allied with the former Eldian king Karl Fritz, allowed Marley to take over the position of power on the mainland and driving the Eldians back to Paradis island. Being honorary Marleyans, the Tybur family actually knows secrets that not even the leaders of Marley are aware of. In fact, their knowledge and influence makes them the rulers of Marley. Nonetheless, the Tyburs mostly remain for themselves and have chosen not to make their influence in Marley known. In addition, the Tyburs are the holders of the Warhammer Titan. In his youth, Willy befriended aristocratic children from many countries, which, in turn, would later become influential people in their respective countries. Thus, Willy has many high-ranking friends in several countries, including Ogweno and Nambia. As a grown man, Willy has become the patriarch of the Tybur family. After the end of the war with the Middle Eastern Alliance, Marley realizes that the time of the Titans has come to and end. This leads Marley to prepare for another strike on Paradis Island to steal the natural resources off that island. To do so, the Titan Shifters are to team up with the Tybur family and the Warhammer Titan. Allying himself with Magath As a result, Willy and the entire Tybur-Family arrive at the Warrior headquarters. Arriving in secrecy, accompanied by a whole host of their private royal guards, Willy keeps his arrival a secret even from Theo Magath, the leader of the warrior program. After the surprised Magath enters the headquarter, he is greeted by Willy Tybur who shakes his hand and introduces himself as the family's patriarch. He also introduces Magath to the rest of his family, all who are present in the room as well. To talk in quiet, Magath and Willy head out to the balcony where Willy asks whether Magath already figured out which member of his family is the holder of the Warhammer Titan. Magath admits that he has no clue and does not even know why the Tybur family has come to Liberio. Willy respects Magath's answer and reveals that even amongst the upper class Marleyans, the identity of the Warhammer Titan is known to only a few people. Magath mentions that the owner of the headquarter, who seems to be one of those few people, left the headquarter in a hurry after receíving instructions and Willy admits that he ordered the man to leave so that the two of them could speak alone. Willy also claims that he has come to see the statue of the hero Helos, who instigated the Great Titan War and freed Marley from Eldian opression. Willy mentions that the hero was brave, handsome and strong, just as the spirit of Marley, and Magath adds that this is true because, like the spirit of Marley, the statue is hollow from the inside. Willy is amused by the answer and mentions that he heard that Magath plans to revive the Marleyan conscription system. Magath replies that the wars of Marley exist only in the newspapers and that it would be great if one could expand ones territory by simply reading those words. However, Magath also admits that Marley will never stop fighting wars until it gets totally destroyed, painting a nihilistic view on the furute of his country. In an accusing tone, Magath claims that if there is someone secretly controlling Marley from behind the scenes, it is already too late for them to save the country now. Willy understands the implication and reveals that - as Magath guessed - Marley is in truth under the control of the Tybur family. However, he adds that the path of militarism was chosen by Marley, not by the Tyburs, who have atoned for their former sins against Marley by allowing the nation to make its own choices; keeping away from the politics of the nation whenever possible. Magath wonders how Willy came to know all these things and Willy reveals that he inherited these memories along with the Warhammer Titan. He reveals that until now, the Tyburs have been simply observing Marley locking up Eldians and doing as they please. He claims that the result of that were both Eldia and Marley falling into darkness. Willy mentions that all this lies in the past know, and that - with rebellion brewing on Paradis - Willy plans to reveal the true history of the world and the Tybur's ancient secrets at the upcoming festival that will soon be held in Liberio. Willy then tells Magath that he was not lying about having come to Liberio to see the statue of Helos. He claims that the time has come that Marley gets another hero. Holding his hand out for Magath to shake once more, Willy asks Magath whether he is ready to be this hero. Preparations for the Festival Soon, preparations for the festival in Liberio's Eldian internment zone begin. Officials, ambassadors and leaders from all the different countries are invited to come to Marley to witness Willy Tybur's speech. As preparations for the festival are made, Willy meets once more with Magath, who has since been promoted to the general of Marley's armies. The two meet in the plaza of Liberio, where Willy is supervising the creation of the stage for the festival. Willy mentions the "home expansion" Magath is planning and Magath secretly hands him a black book containing information. Reading a few pages, Willy reads that Magath's plan requires large scale demilition and accepts it, handing the book to his personal guard. Willy then congratulates Magath on his promotion, claiming that Marley's military now belongs to Magath. Magath corrects him, claiming that it belongs to the nation. In their conversation, it is implied that Tybur is responsible for Magath's ascension. Being basically in charce of the entirety of Marley, Willy states that, holding the wheel that steers the nation, he now sees why no one has tried to take it - it is too heavy. Willy claims that he would like to let go if he could but that an age has come where he has to keep holding on. He claims that it just happened to be him who had to take this role and now has to accept the consequences. He is severely shaking - presumably still by the contents of Magath's decoded message - but calms down. Magath, still using the code of "home expansion", claims that the home was on the verge of collapse but that there were some posts who were still usable. He claims that according to them, a mouse has already snuck into their home. This rumor is revealed to be true, as - unbeknownst to Magath and Billy - Eren Yeager has infiltrated Marley and is currently hiding in Liberio. In the evening, a gala is held for the foreign dignitaries who have arrived at Liberio for the festival. Several of Willy's old friends are among them and they jovially greet each other - he hasn't seen some of them since they were children. The conversation is interrupted when the Marleyan ambassador holds a dry and boring speech to welcome the guests, who do not even understand them as he is talking in the common language. Willy swiftly moves towards the stage and takes over from the ambassador. Willy holds a charismatic and eloquent speech, revealing to the assembled dignitaries that they have been invited to the Liberio Internment Zone, which is a compound filled with the demons who once tried to destroyed the world and massacred the people of many nations. He states that it is the home of Eldians and that the blood of Eldia runs through his veins as well. He states that Marley has been oppressed more than any other nation by the Eldians and that Marley in turn used Eldians to oppress other nations - repeating the tragedies of the past. Willy claims that he understands that people want to exterminate the Eldians completely and that he himself has pondered over this question as well. Ending his speech on a high note, he reveals that he will reveal the conclusion he has come to on stage of the festival the next day. his speech is greeted by applause. Revealing the truth The next day, Willy and Magath head to Liberio in a carriage. During the ride, Magath reveals to Willy that they have not yet found the mole in the Marleyan military. Willy surmises that if his enemies really meant to attack him during the festival, it would be in the middle of his speech. Magath confirms this, as the timing would be perfect - Willy and all of Marley's military executives are located in one place. Willy advises to put the army executives in special seats far away from the stage to keep them as far away from him as possible, should the enemy really strike. Seeing the worry in Magaht's eyes, Willy explains that the Tybur family is not fooling around and that in contrast to the previous generations, his family has developed sincere exchanges with the upper classes all around the world. He claims that this helped improve the status of Eldians while also keeping an eye on the trend of Paradis Island. However, he claims that they should have looked at their feet instead because now, the enemy has crossed the ocean and arrived in Marley. Willy also reveals that they should worry about whoever inside Marley cooperates with the Paradis forces becasue as long as the mole is not found, no one is safe. He reminds Magath that Marley has many enemies and that the inside of the army is no exception. Accordingly, today's speech will serve as a way of luring the enemy into exposing themselves. Willy plans to accept the enemy's attack an d make the best out of it but is also willing to listen if Magath has alternatives. Magath is worried, claiming that even if they really manage to trick the enemy, the bait is too big. However, Willy argues that they could just invite the incompetent army executives, which would mean that in case the enemy actually attacks the military, Magath would be the sole remaining leader and the Marleyan government would approve of him to rebuild the army however he choses. Magath mentions all the civilian lives that would be lost but Willy loses his patience and shouts that most of them will be Eldians - the descendants of the devil - and claims that his reaction is unexpected because Magath has sent numbers of Eldians in front of emenies machine guns during the wars. Willy claims that it is the same fate with or without the uniform and urges Magath to just keep doing what he has been doing so far. Magath, however, reminds Willy that thisis not war. He reveals that he is unsure of the identity, purpose and means of the enemies attack and that there will be crowds of civillians around the stage. Magath claims that he will likely not be able to protect Willy and that if they actually go on with the plan, it is likely that Willy will die. Magath claims that Willy is too important to be bait but Willy states that he is prepared. He claims that the world will not bee looking if Willy does not come out and stand before them. The gathering of army, reporters and ambassadors would not take place. Willy makes it clear that it is pivotal that the Eldians of Liberio, including himself, are the victims of the "unforseen" attack because this would unite the world against the Eldians of Paradis Island when they see that Paradis is even willing to slaughter their own kind. Realizing the truth of Willy's words, Magath accepts to go on as planned but also states that while the Eldians might be the descendants of the devil, this plot makes Willy and Magath devils themselves. The two soon arrive at the plaza where Willy prepares for his play. Behind the stage, Willy is informed that his time has come. Before he can walk onto the stage he is visited by Kiyomi Azumabito, the head of a clan from Hizuru, an eastern nation. She claims that she came to see Willy before the play and Willy admits that he looks like hell and is nervous. Indeed, he is sweating and shaking but Kiyomi tells him that he looks just fine. She claims that she hopes that he finishes his role safely and Willy thanks her. However, the Azumabito's then leave Liberio for good and do not wait for the play to start. At the time of the beginning of the play, Eren has captured Falco Grice and Reiner Braun in the basement of the building directly behind the stage. Although Falco does not understand what is happening, Reiner realizes that Eren is blackmailing him into compliance by threatening to transform into a titan, which would kill all the people in the building above them listening to the play and Willy's speech. Eren forces both of them to listen to the play from the basement. When the play starts, Willy walks onto the stage. He starts his play with recounting the story of the world, starting with the Eldians using the Power of the Titans to dominate and terrorize the other nations. While actors are acting out the scenes Willy narrates behind him, Willy speaks about the severe losses of human life and ethnicities and cultures in general that have all been destroyed by the Eldians. He states that the Eldians even started attacking themselves when they had no more enemies - the eight great families that controlled the titans conspired, betrayed and murdered each other all the time. Willy then announces that the Marleyan hero Helos saw the chance for victory and manipulated the Eldian empire. By alligning himself with the Tybur family, Helos succeeded in destroying the Eldian empire and forcing the Eldian king Karl Fritz into fleeing the mainland and taking refuge on Paradis Island. Willy then reminds the assembled people that the king still had the power of the Founding Titan and tens of millions of titans that have the power to trample the world on his island. He claims that the sole reason that the world has not yet been trampled to death is sole chance. Marley sent four titan shifters to Paradis to steal the Founding Titan - as to prevent the king from unleashing the millions of colossal titans inside the walls of Paradis. However, the mission was met with failure. Willy also reveals that in the past four years, 32 ships have been sent to Paradis but none returned. Thus, Willy concludes that the Eldian Empire still remains intact - thriving on Paradis Island protected by the threat of complete annihilation the Wall Titans would unleash if any enemy dared to attack Paradis. Willy then moves on to the real topic of the day. He claims that the story he recounted so far is the story that is generally known to the public. However, he reveals that he will now reveal the true story, the one that has been inherited to the Tybur family along the Warhammer Titan. To general surprise, Willy reveals that neither Helos nor the Tybur family are responsible for the end of the Great Titan War, it was Karl Fritz, the King of Eldia. Willy explains that King Fritz lamented the cruel history of the Eldian empire and took pity on the downtrodden people of Marley. King Fritz aligned himself with the Tybur family and the two of them set up a plot. They invented the hero Helos and when the Eldian empire collapsed from civil war, he moved as many Eldians as possible to Paradis and sealed them within the walls he created from his millions of wall titans. He then left a message that he would retaliate with these titans if his peace was disturbed but in truth, he had taken a vow of pacifism which he forcefully passed on to everybody who inherited the Founding Titan. However, this vow of pacifism hinges on the successor being of royal blood. Tybur reveals that if the Founding Titan had remained within the royal bloodline, there would be no problems because the Founding Titan could literally not be used to harm Marley or to unleash the wall titans. However, Willy then reveals to the people that a usurper is now threatening this peace because he stole the Founding Titan without being of royal blood. This means that the current Founding Titan is not bound to the vow of pacifism and that Eren Yeager - the usurper of the Founding Titan - could unleash the titans inside the walls and destroy the entire world. Declaring War on Paradis Willy then reminds the people that this means that the Tybur family are no saviors at all, they joined hands with Karl Fritz under the condition that they welfare was guaranteed - selling out Eldia to Marley in the process. From then on, the Tyburs enjoyed the respect of the world despite being Eldians themselves. Willy claims that he learned this fact when he became the family's patriarch and that his legs trembled from nausea when he realized the truth. Willy claims that he considers the Tybur family to be nothing but petty thieves that desire honor that does not exist. Realizing that the enemy will soon strike, Willy takes a last look at his family who stand near the stage. He then moves on to the final part of his speech. He once more reminds the audience of the colossal wall titans on Paradis Island. He claims that these wall titans are the threat he spoke about earlier. He reminds them that Eren could unleash these titans at any point and that the sheer power of all the titans combined would destroy anything in their paths, even the ecosystems. Nothing would endure if these titans were to be unleashed. Billy states that no weapon would be able to restrain them and that humanity could only tremble and watch on as their destruction drew closer, should the titans be unleashed. In a move that shocks the audience, Willy breaks out in tears and claims that due to his own resentment of his Eldian blood, he wished not to be born at all and hoped for the extinction of all Eldians. Realizing that his death is about to come, Willy admits that he doesn't want to die just because he was born into this world. Down in the cellar, Eren understands this feeling. The audience is also deeply moved and Willy then claims that although all their races and nations are different, the future is theirs to live together. He asks that they join him and lend him their strength so that they can fight together against the devils of Paradis Island. As Willy declares war on Paradis Island, the crowd rewards him with thunderous applause. However, the moment is cut short when Eren transforms into his Titan form and breaks out through the building behind Willy. In shock, Willy looks into the eyes of the giant titan behind him as Eren smashes him with his fist and throws his broken, mangled body into the air to devour whom he believes to be the Warhammer Titan. After Eren devours Willy's corpse, his sister frees herself from under the ruins of the stage. Thanking his brother for his sacrifice and claiming that he did an outstanding job for the Tybur family, she transforms into the Warhammer Titan. Gallery WillyWelcomes.png|Willy welcomes the dignitaries at the gala. TyburMAgath.png|Willy meets with Magath. TyburTitans.png|Tybur recounts the threat the Titans pose. ErenSmashesWilly.jpg|Eren smashes the shocked Willy. WillyCorpse.jpg|Eren about to eat Willy's corpse. de:Willy Tybur Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Non-Action Category:Suicidal Category:Propagandists Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Grey Zone Category:Master Orator Category:Jingoists Category:Honorable Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased